Undercover
by xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx
Summary: AU:Just who is the new kid at Whammy High School? The one that looks like that dead kid,Mail Jeevas. MelloxMatt! undercover!Matt and seme!Mello Angst, drama, yaoi, randomness and...crossdressing! Oh boy, this is going to be a fun year...
1. The very beginning

**xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx: yes, I'm back in the Death Note fandom world!**

**Matt: as long as I'm not the uke I'm fine with it... (takes a long drag from cigarette)**

**xxuxxdxx: (smiles sheepishly and sweat drops) err...right... (..t)**

**Matt: ...are you saying that you--?**

**xxuxxdxx: (interrupts Matt) I do not own Death Note!**

Prologue

If anyone looked out their window, they would've seen him. They would've watched as he strategically covered his alluringly beautiful red hair with a brown mope of a wig. They would've seen his deep emerald eyes, glistening with unshed tears, darken in pure utter hatred as a tall dark man approached him. And they certainly would've seen him be handed a small but efficient silver revolver.

But of course, no one was watching, so the boy was able to walk out of the dark alley into the moonlight without leaving behind a trace of his existence. As he trudged back into his dingy apartment, only one thought went through his head; _'Man, I hate undercover work...'_ And with that thought, he reached into his leather jacket and plucked out one cigarette. Lighting it, he slinked into his apartment, dreading the next day when his 'mission' officially began.

One thing holds true no matter what; it's hard to be an undercover assassin when half the world is out to kill you.

**xxuxxdxx: how was that for a prologue? I can't say much about the lot except it's going to have yaoi, action, smut, boy on boy action, adventure, angst, smut, smut, smut, smut and did I mention **_**smut**_**?? lol, I can tell that this is going to be a **_**lot**_** of fun!! (cackles evilly) **

**Matt: (slowly backs away) ...okay then...**

**xxuxxdxx: Please review! and I **_**promise**_** that the next chapter will be longer!**

_**Ooh... look at the pretty button...**_

_**why don't you click the pretty button?**_

_**clicky...**_

__

_**clicky...**_


	2. It starts NOW!

**xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx: wow...I'm back just one day later...**

**Matt: Okay, clear something up for me...am I the uke?!**

**xxuxxdxx: (is ignoring Matt for her own safety) I, J-chan, do not own Death Note... (starts crying). Oh yeah, this fic has Matt in it, but we're using the name 'Matt' as his undercover name...in this fic, his real name is his Mail...(lol, his real name in the manga/anime). One other thing, the cross-dressing doesn't start until about half-way through the fic.**

**Matt: DON'T IGNORE ME!!**

Chapter one

It was a beautiful morning; clear blue skies, bird singing in the trees and an air of –

_**"SHIT!!"**_ Seventeen year old 'Matt Yamada' leapt out of bed after taking a quick glance at his alarm clock. "Oh no oh no no no no!!" he grumbled, snatching random pieces of clothes from his closest. He picked up his ID and groaned loudly upon reading the name it had on it.

"Yamada?!" He muttered in disbelief, "Oh yeah, sure, make me use the name of my dead partner!" Matt snatched up the brown wig from his kitchen table, stumbling out the door. He then proceeded to sprint outside. "SHIT!! I can't believe I'm late!!"

xxuxxdxx

Matt slipped into Whammy High School, relieved to realize that he still had ten minutes left. As he made his way over to the Principal's office, he replayed his story in his head. _'Hm...okay so my name is Matt Yamada, I transferred here from Osaka...err...Damn it! Yagami could've at least given me more info on 'myself'! Oh boy...this is not going to be fun...'_

At the secretary's desk was a pretty young lady with short dark hair. With a slight inaudible gasp, Matt recognized her as part of his...'team'. "Kiyoumi Takada." He greeted her with a whisper. "What are you doing here?" Takada looked up from her computer and sneered.

"My name's 'Misa Amane' here, _brat_." Matt growled softly, but otherwise let the insult pass. "As for why am I here," she dropped her voice to a whisper "Light-kun wanted to make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

Matt snorted and gestured for Takada to give him the damn schedule already. "All right, all right!" she grumbled as she handed it over. "God, you're just the same as always, Ma-" Matt turned around sharply and exited out of the building, throwing a "Thank you, Amane-san!" over his shoulder.

Takada smiled slightly at his antics and shook her head.

xxuxxdxx

Matt was not having fun at all. Nope, not even a little bit. Currently, he was sitting in his noisy homeroom, -Room 45, Matsuda- and was just plain _hating_ it. I mean, sure it was a big room with plenty of hot guys – Matt came to terms about his sexuality when he was thirteen - , but it was just too damn _noisy_!!

Matt groaned and rested his forehead against his desk. When he first walked into the classroom from hell, he made a beeline straight to the very back row. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to drill out the sounds of his 'classmates'. "Hey, you!" Matt raised his head and opened one eye slowly.

Standing in front of him was probably the hottest guy Matt had ever seen. Silky blonde hair cascaded down gently, just brushing his shoulders. Piercing blue eyes glaring down angirly at Matt, as their owner realized that Matt was staring at his only flaw. _A burn, stretching across his face...and yet it does nothing, __**nothing**__, to stop this stranger from being so completely, utterly beautiful..._

Matt let his eyes slide down to his body, which was encased in tight leather. _'Mhm..That's some nice package!'_

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" the blonde's loud voice pulled Matt out of his thoughts. "Who are you?" he asked politely. The blonde sneered. "That's none of your concern, but you're sitting in my seat so get the fuck off!"

Matt raised an eyebrow "Well, I don't see your name on it..." The blonde glared back "Huh! What's your name, Freak?" Matt let a small smile play on his lips.

"Matt Yamada. What's yours, Hottie?"

**xxuxxdxx: LAWL!!**

**Matt: Okay, so...does the next chapter have man on man action?**

**xxuxxdxx: Yes, but not with Mello-kins**

**Matt: (drops his cigarette) What?!**

**xxuxxdxx: Err..yeah you have to get information on someone- who-I-can't-say-or-else-it'll-give-away-the-plot, and you have to seduce them to do it!**

**Matt: But there **_**will**_** be MelloxMatt action, right?**

**xxuxxdxx: Well, duh! This **_**is**_** a MelloxMatt fandom!**

**Matt: right!**

**xxuxxdxx: okay**, **thanks to:**

**fanboy, flamablechoklit, C Elise, Tay Tay, yaoi..ness!!**

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_


	3. Mello and Near

**xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx: Hey, just wanted to say that I'm leaving for Hawaii in two days time. So after this chapter, don't expect me to update until early September.**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Death Note...But alas and alack, I do not.**

Chapter Two

To say that the blonde stranger was taken back was an understatement; in fact, he flushed red and practicly keeled over in shock.

Matt silently chuckled to himself as the blonde's antics as his white-haired friend helped him up. "Well, well..." The white-haired teen whispered quietly to Matt "Now, who are you? More than just a pretty boy I presume."

Matt smirked and turned his attention to the front where the homeroom teacher just entered. Matsuda-sensei looked...well, let me put this nicely...he looked like a gay looser. Currently Matsuda was leaning on his desk, his face a mask of shock. "M-Mello! Please sit down in your seat! You too, Near." The white-haired boy –Near? Was that his name? Hm...- smirked and dumped Mello in the seat next to Matt's. The undercover assassin grinned. _'Well, I guess this could be...fun.'_

xxuxxdxx

As the rest of the day went by, Matt could feel his good mood disappearing. It was..._completely utterly __**boring!!**_ But, that's what happens when you're in a situation like this.

When the last period of the day finally ended, Matt raced to the principal's office to talk to Takada about the next phase of the mission. "Kiyoumi-san!" he greeted her in a low voice, leaning against her desk.

Takada whipped his hands away from her laptop and grinned at the teen. "We-ell...you get the pleasure of seducing an old man for information on Mihael Keehl."

**xxuxxdxx: I'm sorry I had to end it here, but I'm in a rush. The next chapter will be longer, better and all the rest!**

__

_**please review**_


	4. Home Is Also Where Your Family Is

xxuxxdxx: I realize I've been gone for a very long time, and I'm really sorry L It's just that My muse had gone away and I was stuck with nothing..So please enjoy this!

___

Soft femine hands slid over the old man's rock hard organ. "So could you tell me more about his Mihael Keehl guy you're protecting?" She purred seductively, her eyelashes covering her beautiful emerald green eyes demurely. "Pretty please, Hiroshi-san?"

To be honest, he had no choice but to obey her! A perfect body, smooth skin tanned just enough, supple lips and eyes to die for! Even her voice was sexy.

Renji Hiroshi cleared his through, "Why don't we go into my bedroom and I'll tell you everything?" Yes, Hiroshi was completely dumb, a complete dumbass, but that's why that made the 'girl's' mission even easier. Especially since she was wearing the most beautiful silk red dress.

She smiled shyly and nodded, and the two of them made his way into his bedroom. It was quiet for a few minutes after that; nothing could be heard except for the gruff murmurings of Hiroshi. Then, there was a few seconds of desire full moaning, before the surprisingly girly screams began.

It truly seemed like the girl was having fun...

After a swift ten minutes, the young girl slowly opened the door. She slipped past the small camera on the wall opposite, even though she knew that even if they did see her face, no one would ever know who she was.

Despite that, she was wise enough to keep her head down until she reached a dark alley, wherein she flipped open her phone. Now, if you looked closely enough, you would notice that her hair seemed to be slipping and that her breasts were...well let's just say they were _sagging_. She snapped a greeting into the other end of the line, her voice more noticeably husky.

"It's Mai...It's Matt," The person we had formally though as a girl spoke softly, making her way into the secret door which would take him to the hideout of his bosses. "Operation Old Fart was a success, he truly fell in love. As a result, all information was taken and stored. Hiroshi was also..._Taken care of._"

A deciding girlish giggle sounded on the phone. "You still are wearing the disguise, right? I hope so! Both Light-kun and I are waiting to see your outfit."

Matt gave a small groan. "Please be more businesslike, Takada-san! I got the information, so shouldn't you be plotting to get Mihael Keehl into our forces already?"

"Why, aren't you eager?" She spat out sarcastically. "Just hurry home, we're waiting for your report. You know how important this is to us, so use discretion and don't say _his_ name out loud for fuck's sake, you dumb nincompoop!"

The natural redhead pulled the phone away from his ears and stared at it shocked. "Did you call me a _nincompoop_?!" He asked astonished. "Are you on rags or something?" He got a growl in response, answering his question.

Smiling softly, our hero, or should I say _anti_-hero, closed his phone gently, a warm feeling swelling in his stomach. Takada had called his safehouse with her and Yagami _home_. _Their home._ Enough if they didn't stay there with him since their work at the hideout was complex enough; she implied that they were a family.

_Just like when they were little, and killing was a cruel thing._

---

xxuxxdxx: Ahh over 570 words!! Life is GOOD!!!! I updated some other stories, so you might want to check those out also, please.

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_


	5. Near, Near, who are you?

**Thanks to:**

**Orange: ****thank you!!! well, here it is! ****new moongirl: ****just a little longer! ****greenpeople: ****thank you! don't worry I won't:] also, your English is good!!! ****Fanboy:**** eeee you even SOUND cute! ****soen-chan's Alumina: ****hehe sorry ^^''**

**xxuxxdxx: B-b-b-b-ack!! I'm finally getting back to my old routine lol**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own it! **

---

_Recap:_

_Smiling softly, our hero, or should I say anti-hero, closed his phone gently, a warm feeling swelling in his stomach. Takada had called his safe house with her and Yagami home. Their home. Enough if they didn't stay there with him since their work at the hideout was complex enough; she implied that they were a family._

_**Just like when they were little, and killing was a cruel thing. **_

_**---**_

Chapter Five

It was almost too cruel for Matt to have to go back to being undercover at the school after having a taste a killing last night. Back to the oh-so-boring school, a school packed with noisy immature students, all of them scrambling around, pushing others to the ground, and pushing some into the walls. Not all of the pushing was bullying, but all of them were intimate and involved skin-on-skin contact.

"Hey." Smirking inwardly, Matt turned his head; he already had memorised the tone of the boy in his class, Near. He smiled at the shorter, white-haired kid.

"Where's that hot friend of yours?" He inquired, smirking suddenly. "I really want to see him." In a way, what Matt has said was true, since he found himself very attracted to the blonde boy. Very attracted.

Near raised a concealed eyebrow. "My, my you really are...infatuated with that specimen, now aren't you?" Our anti-hero shrugged his shoulders in apparent relaxation, even though his mind was racing.

'_this kid is smart,'_ he thought frantically. _'I really must watch out for him in the future._' Matt stepped away from him. "What do you like Mello or something?" he asked quietly "To be so interested in me being interested by him." Near face contorted into pure disgust, forcing Matt to hold in his snort.

Near backed away, spreading his hands apart. "EW no!" he explained quickly. "It's not that...I don't swing that way! Believe me; he's like a brother to me..." He calmed down. "I was interested since you only just came and I would like to know what kind of person was going to be chasing after my best friend. You understand, don't you?"

'_Oh I understand all right,'_ Matt thought viciously as he smiled on the outside. _'You trying to hide something...I believe you don't like him that way, but there's something wrong with this picture.'_

--

**xxuxxdxx: Kay, done for today!! Yes, I know it's short, but If I add any more it'll give out some info and I can't have that. **

**Matt: ALSO PEOPLE GO TO HER STORY ROLLERCOASTER!!! FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ IT ALREADY, SHE HAS UPLAODED THE SADDY-SAD SAD VERSION!**

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	6. Flashblack

**Thanks to:**

**new moongirl:** **hehe I'm not sure maybe...;] XxYourXxDisaster****: ****hopefully I'll be able to continue that trend T-T;] ****Kyoko Keehl: ****thank you!! Thanks for the five minute after review!!! 3**

**xxuxxdxx: ehhhh not so fast update now...Ahh oh well I'm in grade 10 that counts as an excuse, right? ;] Kay, today is just a filler chappie, alright?**

**Matt: She no own me**

**--**

_Recap:_

_Near backed away, spreading his hands apart. "EW no!" he explained quickly. "It's not that...I don't swing that way! Believe me; he's like a brother to me..." He calmed down. "I was interested since you only just came and I would like to know what kind of person was going to be chasing after my best friend. You understand, don't you?"_

'_**Oh I understand all right,**__' Matt thought viciously as he smiled on the outside.__** 'You trying to hide something...I believe you don't like him that way, but there's something wrong with this picture.'**_

Chapter Six

Laying down in his bed, Matt couldn't help but sigh. He had a very boring day at school, especially since that Mello guy was absent and Near was too busy studying to talk to him.

Right here, in the house Takada had called _theirs, _he couldn't help but reminisce about the old days, back at the orphanage....

(Flashback)

_Back when they were young and killing was considered cruel._

"_Light-nee!" A five year old boy with bright red hair tripped over his feet trying to reach his two friends. The brunette boy and dark haired girl rushed over to him, helping him get up._

"_Are you ok?" The girl exclaimed and the boy brushed off the younger one's jeans. The red head boy just looked up and smiled._

"_Yeah, Kiyomi-nee-chan!" he stepped forward and hugged her tightly before turning to the older boy. "Light-nee! Light-nee! Jun-kun said that people are coming to see if they can adopt me!" He smiled excitedly hugging both of the older kids. "Did ya hear?!"_

_The two kids looked at each other sadly; they were twelve years old, and understood what exactly what it meant to be adopted. The girl, Kiyomi Takada, Leaned down to the little boy's level. "Sweetie, do you really want to be adopted?"_

_The red head frowned suddenly, hugging his body tightly. "We-ell...I want a mommy and daddy, but I don't want to leave you two." Light picked him up and rested him in his arms, allowing Kiyomi to stroke the little boy's head._

"_Well, how about me being your daddy, and Kiyomi-chan being your mommy?" Light said softly, Kiyomi nodding in agreement. "Then we won't have to be apart."_

_The boy looked up into his best friends' faces and smiled. "Okay, daddy."_

_--_

**xxuxxdxx: WHAT IS THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?!?!?!? so short! sorry but yeah...I need to put this filler in, it's important to the main storyline.**

**Matt: So what do you guys want to see next chapter?**


	7. Knocking On My Door

**Thanks to all that put this on their story alert, and put me on author alert.**

**--**

**xxuxxdxx: ****Kay I'm back for now!! Actually, I'm experiencing writer's block still...T_T I'mma gonna try really hard!**

**Matt: Whatever**

**--**

_Recap:_

"_Well, how about me being your daddy, and Kiyomi-chan being your mommy?" Light said softly, Kiyomi nodding in agreement. "Then we won't have to be apart."_

_The boy looked up into his best friends' faces and smiled. "Okay, daddy."_

_--_

Chapter Seven

Matt leapt out of bed, unbidden memories still swimming in his head. "Why am I thinking about the past like this?" he wondered out loud, scratching his head. he got up and stretching his arms, his uncovered chest relishing in the cold sting of the air.

...air? Where the hell is that cold wind coming from? He curiously walked to his window, wondering why it was open when he had closed it last night.

"Yo, bastard!" The natural red head spun on his heels, hands already going to the gun hidden in his jean pocket. However, the sight of the intruder stopped him in his path.

"Mello?!" He shouted shocked. "The fuck are you doing here?! Never mind that, _how _did you get here?!" The blond hunk just smirked and crossed the room to where Matt stood shocked.

"We-ell," He drawled, running his hand lightly over Matt's chest. "You...intrigued me, so I got Near to find out where you lived for me." He smirked at Matt's blushing expression. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Matt closed his eyes momentarily, before opening his mouth and yelling: "FUCKING NEAR!!!!!!" Astonished, Mello stepped back, wondering why the boy in front of him had such a strong reaction. "Where is that bastard?" The redhead seethed softly. "And how did he manage to access my files? Those were kept under the lock and key of Taka...The Secretary!"

Soft footsteps resounded, and Near appeared behind Mello. "Easily," He sneered. "Amane-san was quite easy to get past, and once I reached the school database, it was, shall I say, _smooth sailing_ from there on." The white haired boy wrapped his arms around his body and smirked. "What a pathetic looking house...no wonder you wanted to keep it a secret. Or is the reason completely different?"

Matt closed his eyes and passed his hand in front of his face. "How did you guys get in here anyway?" He mumbled. Mello took a tentave step towards him, giving him a hesitant hug.

"Don't be mad," he whispered. "Near was borne a bastard, besides we were knocking on your door, but you weren't answering, so he figured something must be wrong. I mean, all your lights were on." Matt sighed and leaned into the embrace, shaking his head softly.

"We don't even know each other that well," he amended quietly, "Why would you want to know where I live?" The blonde gave an embarrassed laugh before explaining that it was because he wanted to know him better that he did it.

Meanwhile, as Mello and Matt hugged, Near shrank into the shadows, wondering just why his friend's love interest kept a gun with him at all times.

--

**xxuxxdxx: Near is observant:] Hey, who watches Glee?**


End file.
